


Welcome

by L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n



Series: Marvel Hero Academia [8]
Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: David being a Hero Fanboy, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Spider-Man Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n/pseuds/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n
Summary: In which David Shield enters the fold.
Relationships: Brian Braddock & David Shield, Brian Braddock & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, David Shield & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Peter Parker & Brian Braddock, Peter Parker & David Shield, Peter Parker & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Marvel Hero Academia [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686835
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Welcome

Welcome

**Spider-Man, Captain Britain, and all associated characters, are property of Marvel. My Hero Academia and all related characters are property of Kohei Horikoshi**

/+/+/+/+/

Toshinori slumped against the fire escape of the building he’d leapt onto. He picked a piece of concrete out of his hair, “A man that obtuse should _not_ be that powerful.”

“Electro everybody!” Peter mocked, climbing up from the wall, “Wasted potential incarnate!”

To Toshinori’s left, Brian (pristine thanks to his stupid magic forcefield) snorted “Are you two telling me you _want_ the man to realize how deadly he can be?”

“I’m all for raising the collective IQ of the city,” Peter chimed.

Toshinori chuckled, turning to his friend, “Given how many geniuses call this place ho—oh my!” Toshinori gasped, pointing to Peter’s left side, just above his hips “You’re hurt!”

Peter grunted, looking down at his side, costume tattered and blood dripping down. “What, ah dammit!” the Hero groaned, “I just stitched this up!”

“I’d think you have bigger concerns after being electrocuted!” Toshinori shouted.

“He wasn’t electrocuted,” Brian chimed. At Toshinori’s blank stare, he elaborated, “Those are tears, not burns.”

The Japanese Hero blinked, peering closer at the wound. “Oh…You’re right.” He leaned back with a chuckle, “Silly me.” He eyed the gash, now seeing the bits of wood and concrete sticking in his flesh, “Need any help?”

“Nah,” Peter shook his head. Alarmingly, the man pressed his right hand against his wound. But before either Toshinori or Brian could say anything, Peter removed his hand from the wound. It was bleeding a bit more, but Toshinori could see that most—if not all—of the debris was on his hand. “Stick-em powers, they come in handy.” The American Hero shook his hand, the bloody rubble falling to the ground.

“Gonna stop by Night Nurse?” Toshinori asked.

“She’s on vacation. But this isn’t anything serious—I can fix it up at the dorm.”

“Actually, you can’t.” The two turned to face Brian, who elaborated, “I loaned out our kit yesterday—someone a floor down had a really bad cut on her arm. Haven’t gotten it back yet.”

Peter hummed, “Would have been nice to know about that before now,” Brian shrugged, “but I can just sleep it off.”

“My kit’s fully stocked,” Toshinori chimed in, “You can dress it at my dorm.”

Peter hummed, nodding lightly. “Lead the way.”

/+/+/+/+/

“You know, for as close friends we are, I don’t think I’ve ever seen your bedroom, Toshi,” Brian said, mask off as he looked over the room.

The Japanese Hero shrugged, “I’ haven’t seen either of yours.”

“Can we get to the part where you give me some gauze?” Peter deadpanned, poking his wound.

“Sure, just let me change…” Toshinori trailed off, blushing lightly, “Erm…could you two…?”

Brian blushed as well, quickly averting his gaze. Peter scoffed, muttering “Not like we don’t already wear skintight duds that leave little to the imagination,” but turned around, nonetheless.

After changing out of his costume, Toshinori nodded at his friends, “Let me just run into the kitchen real quick.”

“Take your time,” Peter languidly replied, bending at an awkward angle to not drip blood on the floor. The Japanese Hero took that as his cue to hurry along.

He returned moments later, handing Peter the kit and asking, “You need any help?”

Only for the man to shake his head, “Nah. Brian’s here if I really need it, but I’ll be fine.” He nodded, “Thanks, Toshi. I’ll leave it on your bed when I’m done and pay you back for what I use.”

“There’s no need,” Toshi said with a smile, bidding his friends goodbye.

Just in time to walk out and see David enter the dorm. “Hey Toshi,” the man said jovially.

“David,” Toshinori nodded. “How’d the tutoring session go? Have you two gotten to…chemistry~?” The man blushed stammering out a reply. Toshinori grinned widely—David had been tutoring this very pretty young woman (according to Brian, the only other person in their friend group to see her, and even that was only a momentary glimpse across the library). David refused to give out her name, but that didn’t stop their teasing.

The young man cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. “Heard you had a run-in with Electro,” he said, obviously trying to change the subject.

Toshinori threw him a bone. “I did. Nothing too troubling though.”

“Not when there’s three of you ganging up on him,” He chuckled, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a pear, “There’s talk that you, Captain Britain, and Spider-Man are actually related, and that Spider-Man’s blonde underneath that mask.”

Toshinori laughed in turn, “Is there?”

“Yeah,” David took a few bites of his fruit, “but it’s not true—anyone worth their salt knows that Spidey’s a brunette.”

Toshinori blinked, throat drying, “H-How do you know that?”

“There’s photographic evidence—and I’m not talking the pictures Peter, somehow, manages to sneak for the Bugle.” David quickly added. “I’m talking about the unofficial ones, after Spidey’s been put through the blender saving our lives and his mask is all but torn to shreds.”

“Ah,” Toshinori’s worry dissipated, “makes sense, I suppose.”

“But,” David threw away the finished pear, “you three _have_ been working together a lot.” He scoffed, “Thus far, I think Spider-Man’s only worked with the Human Torch more than you and Captain Britain.” He frowned pensively, “Do you…Do you guys know each other, beneath he masks?”

Guilt welled up in Toshinori’s heart, but he nevertheless lied, “Nah. Just…lucky, I suppose.”

“Yeah,” David trailed off. He shook his head lightly, “You finish up that ecology essay?”

Toshinori groaned, hanging his head, “Thanks for reminding me.”

David chuckled, reaching over and sympathetically patting his shoulder, “Need some help?”

“As long as your offering,” Toshinori straightened, “My room?”

“Sure. Let me just grab some stuff.” Toshinori nodded, walking over to his room.

And promptly froze upon seeing Peter and Brian lounging on his bed, the latter giving him a lazy wave.

Toshinori slammed the door without a second thought.

“Toshi!” David exclaimed, running out of his room. “Everything alright?”

“Y-Yes!” Toshinori replied, plastering a smile on his face, “I just…uh, underestimated how much my costume smelled.” He blushed lightly at David’s groan, “Why don’t we just work in the main room?”

“No problem,” David replied, walking back to his room. It was only when Toshinori saw him disappear through the doorframe that he reentered his room.

“What are you two still doing here?!” he hissed.

“Bird watchers,” Brian replied.

“What?”

“Look out your window, but don’t open the blinds.” Toshinori grunted—he hadn’t even seen that the blinds were closed. Peeking through, Toshinori could just barely see some figures on a distant rooftop. Pushing One for All into his ocular system, the figures became clearer, and Toshinori could see that there were three people holding binoculars, staring out into the city and writing in notepads.

Toshinori gasped sharply. How long had they been there?

“Not long.” Toshinori jerked back at Peter’s reply—he wasn’t aware he’d spoken aloud. “I keep an ear out for birdwatchers—there’s no nosier group of people this side of the Mississippi. I’d heard that there was some new pigeon variant flying around, but I didn’t know that they were close to ESU.”

“Can’t leave without risking one of them seeing us,” Brian added.

“So, what? You’re just going to stay here all night?”

“If that’s how long it takes for them to leave,” Peter replied. “Unless you _want_ people to associate Captain Britain and Spider-Man—two thirds of a potential superhero family of blondes—with ESU.”

Toshinori blinked, “You guys heard that?”

“Super hearing,” the pair replied, tapping their ears.

Toshinori nodded. Then, an idea sprung forth in his mind. “You know…David—”

“Not happening,” Peter sharply cut him off.

“He’s a good man,” Toshinori affirmed.

“We know, Toshi, but…” Brian trailed off with a shrug.

Toshinori suppressed a growl; they’d gone back-and-forth on this constantly. Well, he and Peter had—Brian was largely passive, but as he and Peter were roommates, neither would move forward without the others approval. And Peter was especially stubborn.

“Just go work on that paper,” Peter sighed, lying back down on the bed. Snorting, Toshinori gathered his supplies, shutting the door behind him.

He knew, logically, that Peter and Brian were wise to be wary. But still, he wanted to bring David into their group. Not only was David his first friend he’d made in the United States, David…he was just an earnest man that wanted to do some good for the world. He may not have any powers, but his desire for peace and justice was true and as clear as any Hero Toshi has ever met.

If only his friends could see that…Or _hear_ it.

A plan forming in his mind, Toshinori sat down beside David, splitting his attention between it and his schoolwork, keeping a One for All enhanced ear out to make sure Peter and Brian hadn’t left yet.

“David,” Toshi said after about twenty minutes, “you know, you never really told me why you admire Heroes so much, Spider-Man in particular.”

“Well,” David leaned back against the couch, “those have two different answers.”

“Oh?”

“I mean, look,” David smiled goofily, “anyone in their right mind is going to admire Heroes, you know? People with fantastic, god-like powers—some of them _actual_ gods—that go around making the world a safe place? What’s not to love?”

“Fair enough,” Toshinori replied. “So, what makes Spider-Man so special?”

“Spidey...” David trailed off with a thoughtful expression “he’s more…genuine, I guess.”

“Genuine?” Toshinori repeated, perplexed.

“Yeah. It’s just…okay, so you know how the Avengers have their mansion over on fifth avenue?” Toshinori nodded—he’d ‘wandered’ past the building more time than he cared to count. “Have you ever _seen_ any of them?” Toshinori resisted the urge to scowl—David knew the answer to that question. “And that’s the problem! Sure, when something big happens they’ll roll into town and help out, but no one ever stays, you know?”

“But not Spider-Man.”

David sniffed, “You work with the guy, you tell me.” Not that Toshinori had the chance, as David barreled on, “The man’s everywhere, doing whatever he can! Ending car chases, foiling robberies, stopping muggers, helping old ladies cross the street, bringing little kids wayward balloons!” Toshinori stifled a chuckle—Peter did what? “It’s just…Spider-Man has these amazing abilities, has saved New York more times than I can count, and he _still_ takes the time to look out for the little guy.” David sighed deeply, “If that’s not a Hero…”

Toshinori smiled softly, “I completely agree.” They talked a bit more on the nature of Heroes, before Toshinori excused himself for the bathroom.

He barely passed his bedroom door before a hand shot out and pulled him in by his shirt collar.

Brian lightly slammed him against the wall. “We know what you’re trying to do,” he said.

“Is it working?” Toshinori asked with a cocked brow. Brian didn’t reply, but he did look over his shoulder at Peter, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

The American Hero wore a thoughtful frown, eyes shut in concentration. “Brian,” he eventually said, “you okay with this?”

Brian let Toshinori go, crossing his arms, “I’m…fine with it,” he said evenly.

Peter let loose a long sigh, “…If this comes back to bite us in the ass, I’m dumping you in the Hudson.”

“Great!” Toshinori smiled widely, “Let’s go!”

“Now hold on!” Peter stood up, putting on his mask, “If we’re going to do this, might as well have some fun.” He leapt onto the ceiling, staring down at him and Brian, who had also put his mask back on. “ _Now_ we can go.”

Rolling his eyes, Toshinori opened the door, leading them out.

He cleared his throat as he entered the main room. “David,” he said, waiting until his friend turned to face him, “there’s a couple people I want you to meet.” He moved forward, allowing Brian to come up behind him.

David gasped, shooting up from the couch, “Captain Britain?!” he exclaimed. He then froze, jaw dropping and eyes shooting upwards, tandem with Peter’s costumed form crawling along the ceiling in front of Toshinori. “S-S-S-S-S-Spider-Man?!” he squeaked.

“Sup,” Peter replied.

“W-W-W-W-W-W—” David forcefully cleared his throat, though even then his voice still wavered with excitement, “What are you doing here?”

Peter sighed, crouching on the ceiling, “Well, for a while now, Toshi’s been trying to get the two of us,” he gestured to Brian, “to trust you more. Not that I didn’t already know you were a decent guy,” David’s awe morphed into confusion, “but neither of us felt like taking that extra step.”

“Until today,” Brian stepped forward. “Toshi’s…finally wore us down I suppose.”

David blinked rapidly, jaw opening and closing, but no sound coming out.

This continued for a good minute.

Toshinori coughed into his hand, “Maybe we should get a move on, guys?”

Peter chuckled, “But he looks so funny!” Nevertheless, he dropped to the ground, carefully pulling off his mask, a weight easing off Toshinori’s heart along with it.

David fell onto his butt with a loud gasp. “Peter!” he shouted, “Peter Parker your…” he trailed off in disbelief. And then, his face erupted in a bright smile. “Oh my god,” he clutched his head, giddily stomping the floor, “I’ve been living next door to Spider-Man! I’ve been taking classes with Spider-Man! I’ve studied with _Spider-Man_!”

“You’ve also split checks with him,” Peter cheekily added.

David was panting loudly (so loudly that Toshinori was worried he was going to hyperventilate). “Wait,” he said after calming down, “then who’s…” he looked up to Brian, who took that as his cue to remove his own mask. “Brian?” David’s face fell, voice incredulous, “Oh my god. The hair, the voice. Why didn’t I see it sooner?”

“Oh, come on,” the British Hero grumbled. Toshinori and Peter chuckled at his discomfort.

“Hey, wait a second,” David pointed an accusatory finger at Peter, “you…you take selfies and sell them to the Daily Bugle!”

“Guilty as charged.”

“Is…I feel like that’s fraud.”

“I’ve looked into it,” Brian chimed in, moving past his previous displeasure, “it’s legal, but a very grey kind of legal.” He side-eyed Peter, “What I _don’t_ understand is why you work for that rag.”

“Money,” Peter coolly replied.

“Wha—What?” David spluttered, “But they waste so much ink decrying you as a villain!”

“And making these costumes is _expensive_ ,” the American stressed. “Seriously, the amount of spandex I go through in a month is insane.”

David nodded slowly, “There _are_ a lot of scraps of your costume for sale online.”

“…You didn’t buy any, did you, David?”

“Wha—no!”

Toshinori shared a look with Brian, the two of them barely able to suppress their laughter.

/+/+/+/+/

**A/N: And three becomes four. I know David has a Quirk in canon (which is basically just rubbery fingers), but he doesn’t here. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


End file.
